1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driven power steering system, and more particularly, to a united type motor driven power steering system that can implement a tilt and telescopic movement, using power of an MDPS (Motor Driven Power Steering) motor that assists steering force.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, MDPS (Motor Driven Power Steering) that is a motor driven steering system assisting steering power by using power from a motor without using hydraulic pressure is commonly used in small-size vehicles.
The MDPS is equipped with a decelerator composed of worm-shaft/worm wheel rotated by a motor to assist steering force and a motor driven column apparatus having a tilt motor and a telescopic motor to implement tilt and telescopic movement.
The MDPS motor is controlled by an MDPS ECU (Electronic Control Unit) while the tilt motor and the telescopic motor are controlled by a separate tilt•tele ECU.
FIG. 10 shows an MDPS motor, a tilt motor, a telescopic motor, and an MDPS ECU and a tilt•tele ECU which control the motors.
As shown in the figure, the MDPS includes a decelerator and an MDPS motor 200 that assist steering force on a column tube 100 covering a steering shaft 100a, a tilt motor 400 that tilts up/down a tilt mechanism, a telemotor 500 that telescopically moves a tele-mechanism, an MDPS ECU 300 that controls MDPS motor 200, and a tilt•tele ECU 600 that controls tilt motor 400 and telemotor 500.
Further, a motor/angle sensor for MDPS, a motor/angle sensor for tilt, and a motor/angle sensor for telescopic movement are included.
As described above, since the MDPS motor and the MDPS ECU are provided to assist steering force in the MDPS while the tilt motor, the telescopic motor, and a tilt•tele ECU are seperately provided, it is difficulty to make the MDPS in a package, and weight and cost are necessarily increased.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.